viewaskewniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alyssa Jones
Alyssa Jones is a character in the View Askewniverse. she is the Deuteragonist of Chasing Amy and a minor character in Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back. She is played by Joey Lauren Adams Films Clerks: The Lost Scene Dante runs into Alyssa at Julie Dwyer's wake, where the two have a brief conversation about the circumstances of her death. Randal comes along and greets her as "Finger Cuffs," which she reacts angrily to before storming off. Clerks Alyssa is briefly mentioned when Dante talks to her sister Heather. Chasing Amy Holden McNeil and Banky Edwards meet Alyssa Jones at a comic book convention in New York where they are promoting their comic Bluntman and Chronic. Holden is attracted to Alyssa, but soon learns that she is attracted to women. The two begin hanging out, and a deep friendship develops. Eventually, Holden is no longer able to contain his feelings, and confesses his love to Alyssa. She is initially angry with him, but that night, the two begin a romantic relationship. This new development worsens the tension between Holden and Banky, who dislikes and distrusts Alyssa and is bothered by her and Holden's relationship. Banky investigates and uncovers dirt on Alyssa's past, and he reports to Holden that Alyssa participated in a threesome with two guys during high school, which gave her the nickname "Finger Cuffs". Holden is deeply disturbed by this revelation, having believed that he is the first man Alyssa had ever slept with. He angrily confronts Alyssa while attending a hockey game, after he clumsily attempts baiting her into confessing. During a tearful argument, she tells Holden about her "many" youthful sexual experimentations. She apologizes for letting him believe that he was the only man she had been with. However, she refuses to apologize for her past, and Holden leaves feeling angry and confused. Inspired by Silent Bob's story, Holden devises a plan to fix both his relationship with Alyssa and his fractured friendship with Banky. He invites them both over and tells Alyssa that he would like to get over her past and remain her boyfriend. He also tells Banky that he realizes that Banky is in love with him—kissing him passionately to prove the point. Holden suggests a threesome. Though initially appalled, Banky agrees to participate, whereas Alyssa explains to Holden that it will not save their relationship. Before leaving, she states that she loves him, but she will not be his whore. Banky gestures over to a booth hosted by Alyssa, and provides wordless encouragement to Holden to go talk to her. He has a brief, quietly emotional conversation with Alyssa, and gives her a copy of Chasing Amy, his new comic based on their failed relationship. After Holden leaves, Alyssa's new girlfriend arrives and asks who that was. A shaken Alyssa feigns indifference and replies, "Oh, just some guy I knew." Chasing Dogma Taking place between Holden and Alyssa having the argument at the hockey game and Silent Bob telling Holden his story. When Tricia talks to Holden on the phone, she asks how her sister is doing to which Holden tells her that they broke up. Tricia apologizes to Holden saying how much she meant to him. Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back When Holden is watching the news, he states "Nights like this, i miss dating a lesbian" Alyssa does make a brief cameo in Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, where she is leaving the Bluntman and Chronic movie premiere with Tricia. When her sister criticises the movie, she responds by saying that it was "better than Mallrats" and that Holden had the good sense to put his name off of it. Tricia then wonders why Miramax didn't option Holden's other comic to which Alyssa replies "That would never work as a movie". Ultimate Fate She and Holden are still in contact and meet up once a year for a cup of coffee. Critical Reception Adams' performance in Chasing Amy earned her both the 1997 Chicago Film Critics Award and Las Vegas Film Critics Society Award for Most Promising Actress, and a Golden Globe nomination for Best Actress-Motion Picture Musical or Comedy. One film critic referred to her voice as a "sex-kitten-on-helium". Another said that whether viewers loved it or hated it, her voice had "the potential to hypnotize." Trivia * Alyssa and her sexual history is based on Kevin Smith's relationship with Alyssa's actress Joey Lauren Adams * In Chasing Amy, Alyssa mentioned that she left her prom so that she could have sex with her 26-year-old date and Gwen in a limo her parents had rented (this is something of an in-joke, as both Turner and Jones were played by the same actress). Appearances Category:Characters Category:Chasing Amy Category:Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back